


Valentine's Day

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [41]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Candy, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: There, peeking out of the depths of the pockets, was a shining little foil. It had tiny, pink hearts on the wrapped, individual candy, and Knot felt his lips quirking up deviously.





	

Knot stood there, rifle slung across his shoulder, with dark eyes narrowed in concentration. Nadine and Rafe stood by the table, examining a new artifact and bickering amongst themselves in a way that bordered on downright bloodthirsty. 

He didn’t know what to make of them yet, if they were just partners in work or something _more_. Quite frankly, he didn’t care all that much. If Nadine asked him to make Rafe _vanish_ , he’d do so without batting an eyelash. For now, the rich, annoying brat seemed to have his benefits…

The man glanced up subtly towards their forms, then back down near Rafe’s discarded jacket on the table. There, peeking out of the depths of the pockets, was a shining little foil. It had tiny, pink hearts on the wrapped, individual candy, and Knot felt his lips quirking up deviously. 

Oh yes, Rafe had _lots_ of benefits. Deep pockets meant better quality items, things Nadine would never buy for herself, things that Knot didn’t _need_ \- but his hand still reached out as if on its own accord.

He had to smother out the smirk that fought against his features, his stance subtly changing as his hand casually slipped into his pocket. Nadine glanced at him from over Rafe’s shoulder, and Knot gave her the best deadpan expression he could manage, thumb brushing against the tin wrapping of the small chocolate. 

Her eyes narrowed, and she jerked her chin towards the door, relieving him of his guard. As Knot turned to go, he smiled to himself, listening to the sounds of his boss rearing up to challenge Rafe’s information about the artifact. 

* * *

“What’s got ya so excited?” Orca asked suspiciously as Knot herded him to the edge of the camp, on the pretense of a short patrol. The sky was turning into a deep indigo, darkness creeping behind the first shimmering stars. 

The other mercenary merely glanced over his shoulder, judging the distance between them and the nearest man before he dug into his pockets, ignoring extra ammo and spare change until he found his little prize. 

It had melted slightly, looked rather smushed, but Knot still held it out in his palm like a trophy for his friend. 

Orca’s brows merely raised, and he looked at the simple treat for a long moment, considering. Knot nudged his hand closer, the knowing grin spreading across his scarred lips. 

“I guess we got the rich fucker to thank for this?” Orca finally managed, a chuckle rising out of him as he took the candy carefully between his thick fingers. He worked the tin off, noting how some chocolate was so melted that it stuck to the covering. 

“Stop complaining, just enjoy it,” Knot huffed, stepping closer to appraise the tiny chocolate. “I got it just for you, _try_ and be grateful.”

“ _Awe_ , you shouldn’t have,” Orca snorted, licking some of the milky chocolate off his thumb, very aware of how it drew Knot’s attention to his lips. 

Knot ran his own tongue over his lips, trying to remember the last time they’d had any peace and quiet to _enjoy themselves_. Rafe was keeping them busy, but he didn’t mind all that much. Being busy meant that he was making _money_. 

Orca slipped the small candy into his mouth, giving an appreciative hum at the flavor. “Not bad,” He said between the chocolate, watching how Knot bit his lip with a knowing glint behind his shades. 

He kept walking, and Knot slowly followed, eyes glancing to the humid forest dancing along the edges of their sight. The man turned his head to glance at Orca once more, eyes narrowing as he noticed the other mercenary’s head also canted towards him. “What is it?” Knot asked, suspiciously turning back towards the forest, his stance alert.  
  
Orca didn’t answer, just lifted a gloved hand up and placed his heavy palm over Knot’s nape, pulling him closer. He subtly relaxed and let it happen, curious as to what Orca had planned as their foreheads came together. Knot could feel the rims of the glasses pressing between his eyes, and he smiled, still finding it absolutely _ridiculous_ that Orca insisted on those shades. 

“What’re ya doing, _China_?” Knot mumbled, dark eyes peering into the reflective shades, trying to catch a glimpse of Orca’s own tired eyes. 

“Enjoying you,” Orca mumbled casually, making Knot laugh, even if the other merc’s face grew hot underneath the faded warpaint. “Did you grab yourself a chocolate?” He questioned quite seriously, making Knot pause, the smile still lax on his features.

“Nah, just the one -”

“Good.” Orca nodded, pulling away for a moment to slip a hand into his own tactical gear. Knot stood there, feeling a bit dumbstruck as Orca pulled out another tiny, matching tin.

They stood there for a moment before Knot laughed again, harder with an almost disbelieving tone to it. “You’re kidding - you stole one too?”

“Just the one,” Orca shrugged, shifting where he stood, nervously fiddling with his free hand. “Now, do you want the damn thing or not?”

Knot composed himself enough to grasp at the other mercenary’s hand, gently giving it a squeeze before he plucked away the little chocolate drop. “Don’t mind if I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written for myself bc damn do I adore these guys!


End file.
